Round Two
by xoballerinaxo
Summary: First fanfic! the flock goes back to school but gets welcomed by someone they never expected to see...and never wanted to. : review!
1. Chapter 1not so warm welcome

******Hey readers!! So this is my very first fanfiction story. Just some basics about the plot: The flock goes back to school but not everything and everyone are what they seem......INTENSE, HUH? haha. i thought so. This is kind of a continuation of the fifth book...but its a few months after. :) - xoballerinaxo******

**Chapter one ****Round Two **

_" __**Slam!" **_** I shut my locker in a huff. Right now, you're probably wondering why a mutant bird kid on the run like me would need a locker. Answer: I was in school. Only this time, the smell of germy kids overruled the smell of antiseptic and labs. And the "whitecoats" that run the horrible, uncanny tests weren't scientists....they were teachers! I still cringe at the word....just more adults trying to tell us what to do! But first, let's discuss how I got here shall we? Well my mom, Dr. Martinez, decided that after our strenuous, life threatning mission to save the world, we needed some education and stability in our lives. When she told the flock the news, I have to admit it was the first time I second guessed her expertise. Why, you ask?? Becasue lo and behold, last time we tried to get an education we were busy getting chased off campus by erasers and other mutants who wanted to kill us!! But hey, who said I wasn't up for round two? (And if you know me at all...you would know that was sarcastic.)**

**"Maximum ride?" "Here." I answered solemnly. This had to be the **_**stupidest **_**place ever. After being forced to take care of 5 other bird kids and a flying mutt all my life, it seemed useless for these adults to be the babysitters. "Okay class, I'd like you to welcome our newest additions to 10th grade biology, Maximum and Fang Ride." I slunk down low in my seat, just waiting for the stares and snippity comments. But surprisingly only one kid spoke. "You two are brother and sister? You sure don't look alike." It was a boy in the back row. He was wearing a thick lumpy hoodie and baggy sweatpants, though I was pretty sure it was the middle of July... "Hey, maybe they're married! **_**ooh look its the Rides!!**_** Freaks!!", this time a nerdy computer geek spoke, making a failed attempt to impress his classmates with that ametuer wisecrack. I should really teach him a thing or two about comebacks. I shot a glance at Fang which pretty much summed up every dirty word I knew, and he just smirked back. SMIRKED! I swear sometimes that boy gets up under my feathers!! But we could talk about that another time. "Alright thats quite enough commentary from the peanut gallery... Textbooks, people, textbooks!" I checked my surroundings making sure Fang hadn't ditched me yet, and reached under my seat for this stupid book I was supposed to have. It wasn't there. (And hey, before you get all soap boxy about how important it is to be organized, take my whole life into consideration,eh? Thanks.) I ducked my head until it was almost in the rack under the cheap plastic chair, but there was no book. I was pretty sure it had been there.....---- "Hey, this yours?" I whirled around in my seat, smacking the girl behind me with my hair. Oops. But it wasn't her who called me. I did a 180 to come face to face with the guy in the huge hoodie. The material hung low over his face, almost making him unrecognizable. "I believe you dropped this, Maximum." He studied me carefully, then extended his hand to return the book. "Yeah, uh, thanks." I snatched it quickly and immeadietly turned back around to avoid his weirdly blackened eyes. But he didn't leave. Okay, I was starting to freak. Who was this kid? Earlier on, I might have mentioned a slight phobia of mine. Ya know, the one where I freak out when, say, a room full of teenagers and 1 middle aged science teacher are staring holes in my head? Yeah, that was happening! "Why don't you return to your seat?" the teacher pressed and walked over to my side to stand directly in front of him. "Is there something you wanted to tell Ms. Ride?" His mouth puckered and unpuckered like he was chewing on a sour lemon. It was like he was filing through a million words trying to choose which ones to say. Finally he sputtered, " Welcome to High school.... Maximum Ride." And with that he left my desk. **

******So how'd ya like it? I know it may seem confusing now, but i will explain the freaky hoodie dude and his importance in the next chapter! I'm posting it in a few! :) review this please!******


	2. Chapter 2unexpected

******So this is chapter 2. I hope you like it:) I will explain it more at the bottom.******

**Chapter 2**

**"Fang! Fang!!" I practically had to dart down the hall to match his long, graceful strides."Fang, get the others. I don't like it here." I spoke loudly, but he seemed distant and didn't acknowledge me." Fang, are you ok?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve to grab his focus. His eyes finally met mine. "Max...you know you can tell me anything right?" he asked skeptically. I had no clue where this was going."Yeah, of course I know that. Now can we get back to how creepy this joint is? Did you see that kid?" No answer. He was really getting me mad, but I kept talking. "The way he said my name...it was almost like he knew me. It's really creeping me out. And his clothes, you know the hoodie, it----." my voice trailed off as Fang grabbed my shoulders and led me through a revolving door that took us to a grassy courtyard area behind the school. "Max, you have to stop!" by now his face was inches from mine. I wasn't believing this! I mean, sure, Fang's never been the type to listen to your problems, but I was trying to tell him that we may be in danger here! "Fang, stop what? I'm tring to tell you that it's not safe here! We don't know nearly enough about these people and after this morning I....I'm just scared." I leaned in to rest my head on his broad shoulder, but he immediatly pulled me back upright to face him. "Max, I don't want to constantly live in fear of danger like I have my whole life! This is the first time I actually feel safe somewhere that isn't a hideout or a cave. I want to be normal, Max, don't you get that?" His dark eyes stared intenly into mine, but it wasn't lovey dovey like it usually was. They held a tint of anger and longing. "Of course I get that, Fang, but we will never be normal and you know it. We're mutants for crying out loud! " I tried to put it as soflty as possible, but there aren't many ways to say a sentence like that."Max, we are miles away from every dangerous thing we've faced and it's not coming back, why can't you just accept that?" This I couldn't answer. But before I could protest, a voice rose up behind us**_**..."Maybe it won't come back, because it's already here..." **_** We spun on our heels and Fang instantly stood tall in front of me. It was the kid in the hoodie. Something wasn't right..."What are you talking about kid?" Fang asked stepping closer to him. No answer. "Hey, I said what are you talking about?" Fang reached out and peeled the hoodie back from his face. Oh my God. I was going to puke. "Ari?" Fang and I whispered in unison. Right then, a million emotions crashed over me like a freight train, and I wasn't too sure how much more of this I could take. We were both too stunned to even prepare for a fight. "Thats my name, don't wear it out." he crooned.**

**"Ari---you--you're..." I began, but he cut me off. "Dead? Oh max. When are you going to learn to expect the impossible?" he winked and laughed, his hands beginning to curl into strong fists. "Ready for round two? Or is this Four...I haven't been counting."he pretended to ready himself for a battle, fidgeting with his hands nonchalantly. I looked at Fangs petrified face and whispered in his ear. "Believe me now?"**

******SO how was that?? Gettn good, huh? Tell me what ya think!I know it was kinda short though so sorry:( So I betcha never expected Ari to come back...again! read on and find out whats next! I'm posting the next one in a little while. ********


	3. Chapter 3 people lie

******So heres chapter 3. In this one, Ari explains why he came back. Its pretty intense so ask me if ya don't understand cuz i know its a little confusing:)*******

**Chapter 3**

**"Fang, get the others." I whispered through clenched teeth. "leave him to me." he whirled around to face me, his eyes held worry. I gave him a reassuring look and he nodded and ran off to get the it was just me and Ari. We had a lot of talking to do.**

**By now, we were circling each other like boxers in an arena. All of my mushy-gushy "freight train" feelings had gone out the window, because now I knew what he was here to do. "How?"I spat, but he just kept that disgusting smirk on his face. "Everytime I came back before, it wasn't ever **_**my**_** choice. Someone, like Jeb, would always reprogram me to come back." he spoke softly, but I wasn't giving in to his little act. "Every time before this, I would have to relive my painful confusing little life until I got close enough to defeat you...but I never could." We were still circling, lunging low to prepare for a first punch to be thrown. Now it was my turn to talk. "But when you expired they said there was no way of bringing you back. They said you were gone so we buried you. I don't----" I tried to understand it all but he cut me off again. "Max when are you going to learn that people lie??" I stopped circling. "What?" I asked, flustered. I could feel my face go red hot with my confusion. "People Lie, Max. When, you expire, its no different than getting killed. If they want to bring you back, they bring you back." this time his voice was informative and soft, and he too had stopped circling. I was too confused to speak. "When you buried me," he continued, "they knew you thought I'd hit the end. They knew you wouldn't be watching for me. They lied to you because they knew if they brought me back without you knowing, you'd never see it coming. They knew I'd have all the chance in the world to finally beat you. " His voice gained power as he realized the truth in his own words. And now I realized them too. "But we trusted you! You were our friend Ari! When we buried you, you....you were...my brother." I could hear the emotions flooding back. "Why would they want to bring you back this time if they knew you were on our side?" We had begun circling again as I spoke. At this question, Ari's small face hardened. "This time? This time was my choice." Confusion, doubt, hate, and anger flowed hotly through my veins. His choice? "What do you mean,your choice?" I asked, leveling my fists up to my eyes just in case he decided to fight. "This time they didn't choose to bring me back. I did. I told them to make me stronger so I could finish the job. Max, when I joined your flock last year before I expired, I trusted you. I trusted you as my sister. But when you buried me, it felt like you gave up hope. I was hoping you would dig deeper and find out how to revive me....but you didn't. How could you do that to me? That was all I could think about. I was finally having a normal life, max. A normal life with you! And you just gave up on me." A tear had begun to roll down his freckled cheek, but he quickly sniffled and wiped it away. "So when I came back, I came back with a vengance. I heard you came here with the flock, and I figured it was the perfect time to get close to you." He gestured to his baggy clothes. "A disguise. A motive. Evidence. All I need to finally kill you Max." He clicked his tongue. "Its just too bad the flock isn't here to see it." I had been so busy trying to soak this all in I forgot that I was alone. I scanned the area for Fang and the flock, but the second I turned away, Ari threw a punch to me side. A wheezy **_**oof**_** flew out of my mouth as I landed a roundhouse kick to his chest. Unphased. I tried a throat punch...once...twice. He didn't budge. What was wrong with me? I was about to toss a hard blow to his head when Ari spoke..."Nothing's wrong with you." My fist stopped in mid-air. Oh crap. "Wait did you just---" I trailed off. "Read your mind?" he said, shifting his weight to his left side. "What part of they made me stronger didn't you get?" he said between punches, and threw back his head and chuckled. And as much as I hated to poop on the party....I definetly wasn't laughing. **

*******So how was it? I know what I want to happen in the end but I need a little help with the middle...any suggestions?*****


	4. Chapter 4 wham

******* ****So hi. Thanks for the reviews. Especially crazychick53…you're totally right about the dialogue!! (Thank you Rachel:) I do need to space it out more so I am gonna fix that ******** P.S. – I owe the idea for this chapter to crazychick53 who is also my best friend….so….thanks!!!! ********

**Chapter 4 – Wham**

**I must warn you: Becoming engaged in an imminent to the death battle with an tween mutant who's sole goal in life after being brought back from the dead twice is to kill you…….may not end well. Sweat was pouring out of my pores; so much that I could practically taste the salt as it rolled onto my lips. I had never had to put up such a fight with Ari…well…with anyone! **

**When had he become a rock solid fighting machine? Oh, that's right I forgot… Apparently when he requested to come back to life so he could finally defeat me! I should really start keeping up more.**

"**So where's your precious flock when you need them?" he asked between jabs. I didn't answer. One second off my guard and not in complete fight mode could cost me. But Ari kept talking like it was nothing. "You know…I always get bad vibes from that Fang. I mean, what have I ever done to him?" he kept up his smooth talk, trying to distract me. Trying to say anything he could to push my buttons, but I had no intentions of letting him win. Not this battle. **

"**You would think he would be a little nicer….ya know…kinda like he was to that red haired wonder back in Virginia? Wasn't that what you called her Max?" he crooned and swung an angry fist at me jaw. Ok, call me a hypocrite all you want, but that button really struck a nerve…. "What did you say?" I stopped fighting and stood tall with my arms crossed. **

"**Oh, the red haired wonder? Oh nothing at all….just seems like if Fang had stayed with her, her sweetness might have rubbed off on him a little, ya know what I'm saying?" he smirked as he saw my face change to red and purple. "Take…that…back." I spat out through clenched teeth. There was no way he was getting out alive after that remark. But he kept pushing his luck. **

"**What was that? I'm sorry could you repeat that? I can't hear you over all your thoughts. Quite a vocabulary you have there, Maximum. Tsk tsk….your mommy would be ashamed." **

**That was it. I could feel the heated rage blow up inside of me, pounding on my chest and my throat trying to find a way out. "Why you little…….--------"**

_**WHAM!! **_

**As much as I would love to take credit for that intense head punch that just occurred…..I can't.**

"**Fang!!" I yelled, running into his arms. He hugged me briefly but quickly pulled away. His knuckles were mangled and bloody, courtesy of knocking that little wiener outta the park just a second ago. Yep you guessed it. The WHAM belonged to Fang.**

"**Whoa Fang! How did you do that??" exclaimed Nudge, jumping like a pogo stick behind him. (Just to catch you up, Fang delivered the awesome punch in mid-air….something I will definitely be learning how to do.)**

**And as the usual emotionless Fang would say….."Don't know. Just kinda happened." **

"**Whatever dude….that was awesome!! Look at him! He's totally out cold!" said Gazzy, exchanging the usual knuckle touch with Iggy. I looked over in Ari's direction to see what was what. He was lying in a crumpled ball on the grass, holding his head like a baby. So much for making him stronger. Okay I had to laugh at that one. **

**I exchanged a quick glance with Fang that pretty much told him exactly what I was thinking. "Alright guys, pack up and let's skedaddle before he gets up. Iggy, you and Gaz take the girls somewhere safe, me and Fang will meet up with you later." I said, blowing Angel a kiss. "Be careful."**

**Snapping out their big, beautiful wings, they lifted up off the ground so gracefully it could make an eagle jealous. But when I turned to Fang, he wasn't looking at them….he was looking at me. "Why'd you wanna stay here?" he asked, looking confused. "He could get up any second, we need to get out of here now!" his words were steady but he looked…nervous. **

"**I know, there's just something I need to do first." I said softly, and walked up to Ari's pitiful body. As I approached, he looked up and made a disgusted face.**

"**This isn't over Max." he wheezed in a crackled voice. **

**I leaned over and looked him directly in the eyes. "Whatever you say, Ari. But for the record, If you ever bring up that red haired witch again…. There's more where that came from. Got it? And, oh, stay outta my head.!!"**

**Doesn't it feel awesome to get the last word? I thought so.**

********So how was that? Chapter 5+LOTS OF FAXNESS=awesome!! Check it out! I'm posting it later*******


	5. Chapter 5 those 3 little words

*********Hello readers. Here's chapter 5. This one has a lot of faxalicious-ness!!**

**(Wait, is that really a word?? Well IT IS NOW! ******** ) ******

**Chapter 5 – Those 3 little words**

**It was a perfect night for flying. Sometimes, you never realize how beautiful**

**the world is until you just take a step back. (Or use your mutant bird wings to fly over everything. But don't worry, both are equally effective.) **

**Fang and I had ditched the schoolyard right after I had my little "pep talk" with Ari…..more like "threat talk" but you get the picture. We hadn't met up with the rest of the flock yet, but maybe that was a good thing. Fang and I haven't really had much alone time since, well, since our last death mission a few months ago. (Aren't our conversations always just so lovely?)**

**We landed a couple minutes later on a little bank by a stream (which frankly I didn't even know existed.) The air here was nice, and we could feel the light breeze on our faces and our wings as we landed a few feet away from a fallen tree. Romantic, isn't it? I thought so. **

**We were silent for a while; the only sounds we could hear were our low, synchronized breathing and the tiny babble of the stream. It was nice, being here with Fang. It was like I didn't have to try when I was with him. I could just….be. **

**Of course, until you had to come back to reality and talk about how your dead stepbrother came back to kill you. (Hey, just facing' the facts.)**

"**So what's with Ari?" I asked, breaking the prolonged silence. **

**Fang turned his head to face me, his endless eyes reflecting off the water. **

"**I don't know. Why can't they just leave us alone?" he slammed his fist down hard on the packed dirt beneath us, causing little grains of sand to fly up into the breeze. **

**This was one question I could never answer. "I don't know either, but Ari….he came back stronger, Fang. I can't believe I'm saying this but…I don't know how we're gonna beat him this time." I cast my focus out onto the still water, ashamed of letting down my "tough leader" act. **

**Fang didn't look at me, he just kept staring up into the night sky, his eyes worried and tired. **

**It fell silent again, but this time it wasn't peaceful. It felt like words were lingering in the air….like there was something we weren't telling each other.**

"**Fang," I whispered, shattering the uncomfortable silence. "There's something I need to tell you." I tilted my chin up to meet his eyes.**

"**It's about Ari****…he…." **

**My sentence was cut off short as I felt Fang's lips softly collide with mine. **

**Goosebumps popped up on my skin as he ran his rough, calloused fingers up and down my arms. It was moments like these when I forgot where I was…who I was….my whole chaotic life. Moments where I could just let myself free and just live. I could be here with Fang and love every second of it.**

**Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and smiled his winning "once in a lifetime" smile. **

"**Max," he said as he gathered my hand in his. "I love you." **

**Ah, the three little words that could start a million fireworks…..well, metaphorically.**

**I connected my eyes with his and smiled. "I love you more. Never forget that, Fang Ride." I said, and added a little wink. **

**For a while we just sat there and looked at each other. We didn't kiss or hug, we just sat under the moonlight hand in hand and it was…..perfect. There is no other way to describe Fang besides…perfect. **

**Man, can we say….Kodak moment??**

*******So how was the Fax? I hope ya liked it! Only 5 more chapters to go!! Review!******


	6. Chapter 6 super girl?

*******Aloha. So here's chapter 6! And thanks for the reviews everybody!******

**Chapter 6 – Super girl??**

**Let us recap what just happened, shall we: An awesome, worry free night out with Fang on a completely deserted river bank in the middle of nowhere after finding out your revived step brother wants to kill you.**

**Now, let me tell you what is about to happen: A huge mutant eraser are about to pop out of nowhere and engage itself in a deadly battle with me and Fang.**

**Is my life really that horrible??**

"**Max, get down!" Fang pretty much drug me by my arm under the fallen tree we were sitting on. **

**At first, I thought he was insane because I hadn't heard a thing until he started screaming. That just goes to show how out of it I get when Fang and I kiss…. But don't worry, I catch on quick.**

**Instantly, we leaped into battle mode, lunging back with our fists leveled up to our eyes….waiting. And waiting…….and waiting.**

"**Fang. Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" I asked, glancing back at him in his battle stance.**

"**No. I know what I saw." He said, and moved a couple of inches to see farther through the brush.**

"**Uh, Fang? Care to elaborate on that?" I asked, getting a little impatient.**

**(Trust me….patience is one virtue I lack in…and that's not saying much.)**

**But Fang didn't answer. He just kept moving towards the left side of the bank, I guess to where he saw whatever he saw. **

**I immediately saw his face tense up, and I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but he shushed me. **

"**Max, just trust me okay? I know what I saw." He repeated, but he wouldn't say anything else. Typical Fang.**

**But this time, he didn't need to. **

**Just a second after he spoke, a black figure jumped out of the woods, hulking well over Fangs height and 3 times as huge.**

**I'll give you three guesses on what the huge black thing was…..tick…tock…tick….tock……eraser? **

**Bingo.**

"**Fang!" I yelled, sprinting in his direction. "Fang!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but it did no good. He was already blocking blows to his face and stomach, but the eraser was winning. I had to do something.**

**Running on pure adrenaline, I darted full speed towards the fallen tree….up…..over……..POW!!**

**Now that was a sound effect I could take credit for.**

**The tree flew through the air and landed hard on the erasers body, sending it crumpling pathetically to the ground.**

**Yeah, remember how I mentioned "Kodak moment" before? Well someone seriously needed to capture the look on Fangs face right about now.**

"**Holy………Crap……Max." was all he could say.**

"**Did…did I do that?" I asked shakily, staring at the huge tree I just threw. **

**Man, what a sentence, huh?**

**We walked cautiously over to the erasers mangled body….courtesy of me, by the way. I had no clue what just happened and how, but I was certain it was gonna come in handy later.**

**I did a quick run through of Fangs bruises and cuts and found nothing too major. **

"**Guess you caught him before he could do real damage." He said, still keeping that "holy crap max just threw a tree" look on his face.**

"**Yep. I…uh…think I just discovered a new power." I said, taking one more glance at the eraser.**

**Fang gave me a pretend skeptical look. "Hmmm….max the super girl…..I like it." He teased, and I gave him a little punch on the arm.**

"**I think your right, Fang. Super strength suits me. Let's get outta here." I planted a little kiss on his cheek as we snapped out our wings and ascended into the night sky.**

**Maybe my life wasn't so bad after all? (Wait, who was I kidding?)**

******Yep, you heard right! Max has even more super strength than she had before!!!I wanted to show a little more girl power. Tell me whatcha think bout this chapter!! The next one is coming in a bit!********


	7. Chapter 7 the hard part

**********Hey peoples! Here is chapter 7! Don't let the cliffhanger at the end throw ya off….there's more!!*******

**Chapter 7- The hard part**

"**Max! Max! Max, Max, Max, MAX!!" I was bombarded with Nudge and Angel the second they saw me land.**

**We had been gone all night looking for the flock, and now the sun was rising. Note to self: NEVER give Iggy and Gazzy the responsibility to take the flock somewhere safe EVER again!! **

**Their idea of "somewhere safe" was a smelly, disgusting old junkyard in the middle of nowhere……..typical.**

"**Max, where **_**were**_** you guys?" asked Nudge, who was seated on a little car part on top of the junk pile. **

**So here were my two answer options: 1) Kissing Fang on the moonlit river bank or 2) Smashing the brains out of an eraser by catapulting a tree at it and discovering a new power.**

**I was definitely going with option 2.**

"**Well…long story, Nudge. In short, I kind of discovered I have…uh…err…super strength." **

**Pause. Pause. Pause. Really long pause.**

**(Hey, cut 'em a break. How often do you get told that?)**

**I was still waiting for a response, when Iggy and Gaz threw the whole… "Awesome dude!" and knuckle touch thing they do.**

**Next to speak was Angel. "Really Max? Wow that's great! You can totally beat Ari now!" she said, her little blue eyes twinkling in the newly risen sun.**

**Sure, it was great, but I still had to tell the flock that he was a mind reader……and that might be difficult. I took a glance back at Fang, who was behind me kicking around old hubcaps.**

"**Look guys, there's something about Ari you need to know, just in case we run into him again." I said warily, and now I had the whole flock's attention, including Fang.**

"**When we were fighting back at the schoolyard," I went on, "he told me that when he came back, they made him stronger….so he can finally finish the job."**

**I paused for a moment to register their expressions.**

"**He said….well he said that he was a mind reader." **

**There. I finally said it. **

**I saw the flocks gazed over looks as they tried to process what I had just said.**

"**So what are we gonna do?" Iggy asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.**

**This was going to be a tricky one……**

"**Max. What does this mean?" this time it was Fang. By now he had come up to stand beside me.**

**I glanced up at his face. His jaw line was tight and his face had concern written all over it.**

"**Look. When we were flying last night, I had a lot of time to think. And after finding out about my strength, I did a lot of it. And I think its best if…..if I fought this battle alone." **

**I took my eyes off my feet long enough to look at the flock's baffled faces.**

"**Max, are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Fang burst out, looking directly into my eyes.**

"**Yes," I answered, "which is exactly why I'm doing this, Fang! When we were back at school and it was just me and Ari, my fight was worthless. Nothing I did could make him budge. Nothing. And now, I'm the only one with enough strength to take him now."**

**I could feel the tension flowing between me and the flock….me and Fang.**

"**Max, you can't leave! You could get hurt!" said Angel, her puppy dog eyes boring into mine.**

"**No sweetie, you could get hurt. If you came with me and tried to fight Ari like he is now…..there is no telling what would happen to you guys. I'll be fine. I think this is best for all of us." I said."And I am not leaving for good…I just think its best if this battle was mine." **

**Man, I've really gotten good at this whole "Laying down the Law" thing, huh?**

**I took a quick peek at Fang's expression. It was hard and angry and worried all rolled into one. But he said nothing.**

"**I'm going to be just fine! I'll get rid of Ari, come back, and then everything will be perfect again! Trust me." This time I was speaking to the whole flock, which had all come to stand in a clump in front of me.**

**Finally, Fang spoke. "When are you going to figure out that nothing is ever perfect Max?" his face was rock hard and intense.**

"**So what if you kill Ari, huh? All he's gonna do is come back! Dang it Max! We need you now more than ever! We need each other! And I'm not gonna let you leave. Never. Because if you leave…..I'm going with you." **

**That was the longest thing I've heard Fang say.**

**I stared at the ground, feeling stupid about ever even bringing this up. But I had to get my point across…..**

"**You're right fang. We **_**do **_**need each other. And if you all come with me and die……**_**no one**_** will have **_**anybody**_**!"**

**I have to admit, that one was a little harsh. I immediately saw tears well up in Nudges eyes and Angel biting her lip to hold them back.**

"**I'm sorry. But I'm doing this for you. All of you. I'll be back."**

**And with that……I left.**

******* Intense!!! Yep, max left to go fight Ari ALONE!!! Mwahhaaha! Read on to find out what happens next :) *********


	8. chapter 8

*******Hey readers! Here is chapter 8. I know I don't usually explain what's going on, but there seems to be some confusion so just wanted to clear up everything that has happened so far: The flock goes back to school and they run into Ari, who was sent to spy on them. Max finds out that Ari is a mind reader and is stronger and more lethal than ever. She also finds out some secrets about why Ari came back again that really take her by surprise. Then, as she and Fang take a little spin together (FAX!) after their encounter with Ari, an eraser shows up. As the eraser fights with Fang, Max runs over and kills the eraser by throwing a tree at it, discovering she has developed a new power....super strength. Later, when Max and Fang head back to the junkyard where the flock is at, Max tells them all she has found out about Ari, that he has gotten stronger and more deadly since he had come back. She tells them that with her new strength, she is the only one with a chance to beat him. So Max temporarily leaves the flock to go find Ari and fight him..............so thats what has happened so far. I really hope that helped!*******

**Chapter 8- Live a little, trust a little, learn a little**

As much as I hated leaving the flock behind, I had to keep my eyes on the prize. I didn't really like the idea of having to leave them alone for more than a

second....but it was better than taking them with me.

I was flying north at probably 2 miles an hour, trying to scope out my target. It had been about an hour since I left the flock, and I was praying with all my

little mutand bird kid heart that Fang wasn't scheming to come find me and help me fight......or bring me back. That would be the worse.

My eyes were stinging from the strain of having to search for Ari from such a high altitude, and I felt like I was ready to give up, when I spotted him.

At a time like this, I should be happy that I finally found who I was looking for. But when that person you're looking for happens to want you dead.....it kinda

takes a little toll on that happiness. Get my drift?

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Bigshot himself." I called to him, landing a few feet off from the little stump he was sitting on.

He looked up to see who it was, and seeing that it was me, he stood up to face me.

"Why did you come here, Max?" he asked, his tight chin tilting up defiantly.

"Oh, because I wanted to deliver these milk and cookies for grandma!!" I said sarcastically, "Why do you think I came, Ari??" I asked, staring intently

into his beady little eyes. But he didn't seem to be angry.....

Okay, what was wrong with him? The last time I saw him he was completely determined to succeed in kicking my butt, and now? He was....*gulp*

.....nice?

"Okay look Ari. I didn't come here to play mind games. I came here to fight. You being here threatens the safety of my flock, and that's one thing I can't

have right now, 'kay?" I spoke sternly, intentional on cutting the crap and just doing this thing.

But he seemed to have a different plan. "Max, sit." he said, and gestured toward two little tree stumps to our left.

I was pretty reluctant, wondering if he had spiked my seat with acid or glue or something, but when I sat, nothing exploded.....lucky me.

Not.

"Max," he began, "I don't want to fight you. What I have been telling you about how I came back to kill you isn't...isn't exactly true."

Great. How much more confusion could a girl have??

"I'm not trying to confuse you Max," he said.

I had forgotten he could read my mind. Oops.

"I'm trying to tell you the truth. When we were at school a few days ago, I was so mad that I didn't know what to think. But I...I wasn't mad at you for giving up on me before. I lied about that." he cast his eyes down to the ground, roving them among the stones at our feet.

"Then...why were you mad, Ari? What else have you been lying about?" I asked, searching his saddened face for answers.

"Fang. You and Fang, Max."

Woah, I wasn't expecting that!

"Fang is so perfect for you. He gives you exactly what you want all the time. He loves you." he said, now focusing his eyes on me.

Why was he telling me this?

"I know he loves me and I love him too. But, why would that make you mad?" I asked warily.

He brought his eyes up to meet mine, and I realized something. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He had grown up in his looks alot since he "expired".

"Because _I _love you." was all he said.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Wh- what?" I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut, knocking all of the breath from my lungs.

"I love you Max. I love you! And when I see you with Fang......." his eyes held repressed anger, " I just.....blow."

That was a shocker.

" Ari, how? How could you love me if you try to kill me everytime we see each other? Huh? That...that isn't 'love'. " I said, raising my voice a notch.

He looked at the ground again.

"Max, I gave you that power. I gave you the super strength at the river bank because I saw you and...Fang....together." he said, saying Fangs name like it

was a sin. " I knew you would come alone to fight me, because you're smart Max, and I know you better than anyone. I wanted

you alone so...so I could tell you this."

His eyes raked over my face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I was so confused my head spun. First, he wants to kill me because me and Fang are together and now.....he tells

me he loves me? I thought.

"Yes, Max. I do." he said, apparently reading my mind.

"Ari, I don't......" I began, but my sentence was cut off short.

Suddenly, I felt lips aggressively collide with mine.....but they weren't Fangs.......

Oh God.

"Ari!" I yelled, yanking my lips off of his. "Oh my gosh....oh.....what the heck were you thinking?" I screamed in his face, wiping my lips on my sleeve in

disgust.

His eyes instantly filled with tears that welled up at the brim.

"Max, I'm sorry. I can't explain it. I love you so much. I've always loved you, but I could never tell you. You never trusted me enough." Now, his tears spilled

over the top and I felt.....sympathy?

I watched his face change into sorrow as he just sat there and sobbed.

He was my half brother. He tries to kill me. He loves me. But in reality.....he's just a kid, like me. And I had to remember that.

I reached over and took his head and rested it on my shoulder.

He instantly snapped his head up in awe that I was trying to soothe him after what just happened.

(And Yeah I was pretty awed myself.)

"Max, you don't have to do this. I was stupid for saying all that stuff and for.....kissing you. I'm sorry. You don't have to stay." he said, his eyes bloodshot

from crying.

Man I was gonna hate myself for this.

"No Ari, I do. I can't say I love you like you love me, but I know how it feels. I've been there. And things always work out in the end, Ari. Maybe not with me,

but you're gonna find someone you love more than you love me." I said, holding his chin leveled with mine. "I promise."

He sniffled and reached his arms around to hug me.

And in that pivitol moment, I felt something. I felt trust. Something I had never felt between Ari and I since last year....trust. I liked the sound of that.

I wiped a little tear from the corner of his eye and we both laughed.

"Come on. Let's get you home." I said, pulling him up to standing.

But he didn't move.

"Wait, are you taking me with you?" He asked, his jaw practically dragging the ground.

I paused for a second.

" Ari, If you trusted me enough to tell me that, I trust you. As long as you promise never to try and kill me again..." I said teasingly.

He nodded his head and laughed, "Promise, Max."

I gave him a little ruffle in his hair and slung him into my arms so I could fly with him.

I knew Fang and the flock would probably kill me, bury me, and them kill me again for this, but hey, Ari just needed a family again.

"Alright, mission number 1....find Ari a girlfriend." I said, and we both laughed.

And with that, I snapped out my wings and headed to the junkyard.

Needless to say, there's a few things I've learned today : trust, faith, and wear eye protection goggles when you're trying to scope out a target from

a hundred feet in the air.

I have to say...I think I learned alot.

**The end!!!!!!**

*******SO how was that? Well guys thats my story. Keep reviewing and ,hey, I might write another one :) God bless you.******


End file.
